To Be With a Demon
by thesolitaryone
Summary: Takes place after 6x10. Castiel follows Sam's instructions and returns to kill all the creatures. But he can't get a certain demon off his mind. Meg/Castiel  P.S this is a W.I.P,  but my other  far better  fic Possession is taking preference atm.


_Okay, so I saw the last episode and couldn't resist this little piece of smut. Basically it's set just after 6x10 Caged Heat (so if you haven't seen it, SHAME ON YOU) and involved Castiel/Meg. There are two chapters, and it will be rated _very_ M (especially in Chapter 2). I'm half way through it, and with work/my 21st over the next few days, the second/final chapter probably won't be up until the weekend's over._

_Cheers for reading and (if you're nice) reviewing!_

* * *

**To be with a Demon.**

He was not aware he was able to feel such things; much less for a demon. Where he was the personification of everything pure in the world, no such resplendence could pierce her soulless flesh. He was light, she was dark; he was oil, she was water; he was heaven, she was hell.

Literally.

But as he ventured back into the decrepit, disgusting building, he thought not of the dozen or so monstrous beings awaiting destruction, but of _her_. Despite the very fact her existence being a complete abomination to everything his father had created, nothing could drive her from his mind. It was utterly beyond him how he, an angel of all creatures, could even think of any being in such a perverse way, especially one as condemned as her.

Of course, like many of his woes in this life, only the Winchesters could be to blame. He had centred too much of his attention around them and their problems; it was inevitable he would assimilate some of their ... _values_ ... after such prolonged exposure.

Yes, those bastards had much to answer for. Not for the first time he yearned for the simple life, the good old days, where Lucifer was in hell, Michael was in heaven, and the humans could be left to sort out their sordid messes alone. It was not fair on them how much influence both sides now had on major worldly incidents; it would appear the free will instilled by God as a definitive characteristic of humankind had unknowingly diminished, and the world of Man does not have control over his life as originally intended. He only hoped they remained ignorant; it would not do for humans to know of heaven and hell beyond pious faith.

So, a momentary distraction from _her_ to contemplate humanity. Nice. Although he'd rather not need to find distraction in revelation at all. His frivolous attempts at denying his carnal urge were growing thin.

Thirty minutes later everything was dead. The building lay silent, but his mind would not. As he turned to disappear, he saw her.

_Her_. That damn demon.

'I was just leaving,' he said without greeting.

'You know,' she started towards him, 'I believe you and I have something to finish.'

'I believe no such thing. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be.'

'Oh don't act like you don't agree. I can see it in your eyes,' she grabbed his groin and smiled as she felt him respond. He pushed her off him, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. The sound of her skull meeting concrete with damaging force dispelled any arousal he may have felt at her touch. _Good_, he thought, _I don't have time for this_.

'Ouch,' she said, getting up and wiping the blood trickling down her forehead.

'Despite any ... physical ... attraction I may have to you, I would not degrade myself by succumbing to it,' he growled, 'I told you I have places to be.' He tried to leave but found he was unable to. Turning to her, he snarled, 'wipe it off. Now. I'm running out of patience.'

'The Enochian on the wall? No. Unlikely. I'm not letting you leave until I get what I want.' Knowing full well what she wanted, he gave her a murderous look and started towards her, aiming to kill.

'Does it make you mad? Angry? That you can't leave without my permission? Face it, _Cas_, there's nothing you can do until I'm perfectly satisfied.' He lunged for her with his Archangel Blade, cursing himself for having returned the Demon's Blade to the Winchesters. The _bloody_ Winchesters. She disappeared, reappearing behind him and grabbing his arm. Shaking her off, he realised she clearly had the upper hand.

'I don't understand why you ask this of me.' She considered his question.

'Let's just say you're on my bucket list.'

'Bucket List?' She smiled at his clear ignorance.

'Thinks to do before I die; emphasis on the _do_,' she returned. An Angel with a demon? Really? It was bad enough that Sam had sex with a demon, and he was only human.

'I would rather kill you first.'

'Ah, but we've clearly established I would come off better in that fight. You can't Angel your way out of this one, Angel. Give in to me, or _I'll_ kill _you_.'

'No.'

'Not the answer I'm looking for here. Come on Castiel, I know you want it too. You've already rebelled, why not have a little fun on the side? Live a little.' He paused.

'Still no.'

'Well, then, may the better man w-' He lunged at her with crashing force. Though this time he sought not to kill her, but forced his lips upon hers. It was rough, it was messy, it was pure unadulterated, animalistic _lust_. She was right, he _did_ want this. His body reacted in ways he never thought possible.

Amateur in human interaction though he was, it seemed his very human vessel knew how to react to such a situation, and he found himself clawing at her clothing, pulling her into him as she ran her hands through his hair. This kiss was deep, dangerous and saturated in sex.

Breaking apart only for a second he came to realise they were no longer in the prison, but in a bedroom decorated with only the piece of furniture for their purpose. Despite the Enochian not etched on the walls, he felt no desire to leave, and submitted to the sexy demon grabbing his tie and pulling him slowly, sexily to the bed.

* * *

_A/N Sorry about the abrupt ending. Will be sure to update with the rest ASAP. Expect smut!_

_Don't forget to R&R_

_-thesolitaryone-_


End file.
